1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a card connector used for memory cards for use in various portable information terminals, such as a portable telephone or a PC, or memory support equipments such as a digital camera or a digital AV equipment.
2. Description of Prior Arts
A card connector is generally used as an expanded recording apparatus of an electronic equipment such as a personal computer or a digital camera. As a storage medium of the card connector, a PC card or a memory card has come into wide use.
This PC card or memory card is installed in the card connector to write and read necessary information. An express card, for example, has two types different in width. One is I-shaped and the other is L-shaped. Accordingly, an L-shaped express card connector with an L-shaped receiving room turns up for selectively receiving the I-shaped or the L-shaped card. However, the I-shaped card may be fall off from the L-shaped receiving room, because the I-shaped card is narrower than the L-shaped card and only one side ruler formed on the L-shaped card connector can guide insertion of the card.
To solve the problem as described above, an express card connector with a metal plate mounted on the bottom thereof is appeared in recent years. U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,650, for example, discloses a card connector having a bottom plate to prevent an inserted card from falling off the card connector, and an ejecting mechanism mounted on one lateral side thereof for pushing the inserted card out. The bottom plate is mounted in a manner that a plurality of stabbing pieces formed on the opposite side edges thereof mate with corresponding locking holes on a shell of the card connector. Particularly, the ejecting mechanism is placed on a lateral side of the shell in the same way as the bottom plate described above. In this case, the ejecting mechanism and the bottom plate may interfere each other because of a limited room on the shell. When the ejecting mechanism is operated, the bottom plate may shake and tends to become loose. So, it is an object of the present invention to solve the above described problem.